Bathory McGhinnis
. | affiliation = Blacklist | age = | weight = | occupation = War-Priest | birthday = | race = HumanAs a member of the supremacist cult, Blacklist, McGhinnis is a human. | status = Alive | residence = | alias = In The Grand Scheme of Things: McGhinnis reveals to Kaldor that he murdered Rear Admiral Dario and has been posing as him for more than 10 years without either him nor Ravinger Terell noticing. | bounty = 1,280,000,000 | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = | dfename = Transform-Transform Fruit | dfmeaning = Transformation | dftype = }} "Crown Prince" Bathory McGhinnisIn The Grand Scheme of Things: Kaldor states two of McGhinnis' epithets, "Shapeshifter" and "Chameleon"; McGhinnis instead states that out of his many epithets, "Crown Prince" is his personal favorite. is one of the five war-priests of BlacklistIn The Grand Scheme of Things: Kaldor introduces Dario's true identity as "McGhinnis the Chameleon", referring to him as one of the five war-priests belonging to the supremacist organization known as Blacklist. with a bounty of 1,280,000,000.In The Grand Scheme of Things: Kaldor reveals McGhinnis' bounty of 1,280,000,000. He is a former who abandoned his position for the sake of pursuing racial supremacy.The Lightning Thief: In conversation with Wolfgang and Foxpack, Kaldor states that McGhinnis is a former who forfeited his title to join Blacklist. Despite acquiring worldwide acclamation for his treachery, McGhinnis has managed to keep his true identity a secret from the through the use of his powers, which enables him to take the appearance of virtually any physical material so long as he has touched it with his left hand at some point in the past.In The Grand Scheme of Things: According to Vice-Admiral Kaldor, because of McGhinnis' shape-shifting ability, the World Government has never been able to capture his true identity; he goes on to state that even his bounty poster does not contain his actual face, nor gender. This shape-shifting prowess has ultimately produced a vast series of epithets by which he is more commonly identified.In The Grand Scheme of Things: Kaldor states that the reason for McGhinnis' various epithets is due to his consistent success in hiding his true identity. Due to his deceitful behavior, racial bigotry, and diabolical manipulation, McGhinnis served as the central antagonist of the Operation: Elbaf role-play. Appearance Due to the powers bestowed upon him by the , McGhinnis is able to take upon any physical form he pleases, so long as he has touched the given form with his left hand at some point in the past. For this reason —more often than not— McGhinnis takes the appearance of another entity. However, in the rare event that he is in his own form, McGhinnis appears as an averaged sized male with a rather lean build. He is light skinned with a narrow jawline, upon which a small stubble resides to form a thin goatee. He has emerald eyes and luscious, pink long hair that falls down his backside.In The Grand Scheme of Things: To jog Salazar's memory, McGhinnis temporarily returns to his true form. Like the other members of Blacklist, in his true form, McGhinnis fashions in a long, white, double-breasted trench coat that falls down all the way to his ankles, with two white belts with golden buckles fastened around his waist. As a war-priest, McGhinnis' uniform is further fancied by the presence of various ropes and insignias across the face of the coat, alluding to the significant rank he upholds within the organization. Beneath this coat, McGhinnis sports a dark colored suit and tie that supports the collar of his pink dress shirt. His trousers are the same color as his suit yet are hardly ever visible due to the length of the trench coat; he adorns in trench boots as his choice of footwear. In posing as Dario for the better part of the last 10 years, McGhinnis' appearance was completely reminiscent of the late Rear Admiral. While in this form, McGhinnis had long, blonde hair and dressed in the standard marine officer uniform, complete with the a suit and tie and a white coat with epaulets. He also wore glasses over his eyes which he constantly pushed up along his nose, much like the real Dario himself.Heart of Stone: McGhinnis appears as Rear Admiral Dario. While taking the form of "Ashley", McGhinnis appeared as a young, curvaceous woman with long red hair and a fair complexion. According to the pirates of Nassau, this form was quite attractive. While in this form, McGhinnis sported a tight, low-collared blouse —so as to further elaborate on his inflated chest— as well as tight fitted leggings that greatly emphasized his shapely thighs and rear.Operation Elbaf: McGhinnis, posing as "Ashley" appears upon the rooftop of a building near The Sierra. Whistles by pirates sounded off at the sight of his feminine build. To form a rift between the Black Widow Pirates and Titan Pirates as the two factions awaited the royal wedding on , McGhinnis posed as Foxpack, a member of the Titan Pirates, while launching an attack upon the base of the Black Widow Pirates. In this form, McGhinnis appeared as a resembling a humanoid red fox dressed in a long, black trench coat.A World on Fire: McGhinnis attacks the base of the Black Widow Pirates while posing as Foxpack. Personality Trivia References Category:Male Characters Category:Swordsmen